


Scarred for Life

by passionately_curious



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionately_curious/pseuds/passionately_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 4: Hyacinth “Fertility”<br/>With a rambunctious three year old, Katniss and Peeta didn’t get many opportunities to be together. After one embarrassing morning, they may not get any more anytime soon.</p><p>M for smutty stuff. Awkward!Mellark morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred for Life

“Peeta,” Katniss whispered, poking her husband in the side. He mumbled something about ‘his day off’ and turned over. “Peeta,” she called again, using the sing-song voice she often saved for when their daughter had nightmares. Her lips brushed against the shell of his ear.

His eyes struggled to open. “Yes?” He asked, his voice still heavy with much needed sleep.

She should feel bad for waking him up early. He had been putting in extra hours at the bakery lately on top of helping Haymitch build a new pen for his geese. But she was awake. And he was awake. And their daughter was not. It was a rare time in the Mellark household and she was going to take advantage of it. “Good morning,” she purred, her hands trailing down his chest, pausing only at the waistband of his boxers.

He smiled and turned to face her. “Mmm. Good morning.” He gave her a deep kiss, now completely awake and aware of her intentions. “Where’s-”

“Still asleep,” she answered. “But we’ll have to be quick.” She kissed him back and turned to her other side, pressing her ass into his crotch. After so many years together, she knew this was the best position for a morning quickie. “And you’ll have to keep it down.”

“Right,” he chuckled, “because I’m the one who gets the noise lectures from Haymitch.”

Katniss flushed, knowing full well it was her voice that tended to carry further than Peeta’s when they were together. He did make just as much noise but of course hers was the only one their crotchety old neighbor ever heard. To be fair, it was just a sign of how good Peeta felt when he was inside her, which is why it was hard for her to stifle her moan as Peeta pushed into her from behind. With a rambunctious three year old, the couple hadn’t had as many opportunities to be together recently. She missed the feeling of him sliding in and out of her. His hand rested on her stomach, pulling her tighter to his body for a deeper angle.

“Fuck,” he exhaled when she clenched around him. Their labored breathing was music to Katniss’ ears. She wanted to make her husband happy and she knew this - this physical expression of their love - was one way to do that. Knowing that it had only been him to break that barrier made it that much more special every time.

She twisted her back and reached for his head, bringing his lips down to hers to capture their moans. He grabbed her top leg and bent it back behind his hip, driving harder into her. She reached down between her legs, her fingers brushing against her swollen clit, occasionally bumping against him as he thrusted.

“Katniss…” his voice was hoarse and throaty, a sign that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

She bit her lower lip, arching her back as much as possible to help him hit the best angle. “Come for me, Peeta,” she moaned.

“Mommy?”

Oh fuck.

Katniss could feel Peeta pulsing inside her, unable to stop his body in time. They both reached ferviously for blankets to cover up their naked bodies and as soon as he could, Peeta slipped out of her and rolled onto his back with his knees up to help hide what he could.

“Hi…hi honey,” Katniss said, breathlessly. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.“What…what are you doing in Mommy and Daddy’s room?”

“It’s brefast time,” Aubrey said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. “I’m hungwy.”

Katniss rubbed her hands over her face. “Right. Breakfast time. Well, honey, why don’t you go back to your room and Daddy and I will come get you when breakfast is ready. Okay?”

“Otay.”

Katniss waited until she heard Aubrey shut her bedroom door and turned to Peeta. “Um…”

“We just scarred our daughter for life, didn’t we?”

“I think so,” she concluded. “What do we do about it? How old were you when your parents gave you the talk?”

Peeta flushed. “They didn’t. My brothers did when I was fifteen. But we had sex-ed in primary school, remember?”

Katniss groaned. Sex-ed in district twelve was a joke; it was never a surprise why so many girls ended up with round bellies and unplanned babies. “We need to talk to her about it.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “Or maybe we wait for her to bring it up, first. Maybe she’ll forget about it.”

Katniss didn’t buy that her daughter would just forget what she saw, but she liked the idea of not discussing it with their once-innocent little child until they had to. “Alright. Let’s go make her breakfast.”

It had been almost six weeks since “the incident” and Aubrey hadn’t brought it up once. Katniss was still paranoid but at least she didn’t cringe anytime her daughter opened her mouth to ask a question now. Maybe Peeta really had been right and she forgot what happened. After all, Katniss thought, how much could she really have seen? And she wouldn’t know what it was other than Mommy and Daddy being together. She’s seen us cuddle before.

“What’s the big occasion?” Haymitch asked, settling himself in at their dining room table next to Aubrey, as she insisted. Normally when Haymitch came over for “family dinners” they all just ate around the kitchen or by the fireplace. The fact that Peeta went out of his way to prepare the dining room for guests meantsomething was up.

Peeta and Katniss glanced at each other. Under the table, Peeta linked his fingers with hers and gave her hand a squeeze. “Well,” he started, “we, uh, we have an announcement.”

“Yeah. Um. I’m pregnant.”

Haymitch’s lips twitched into a smile. The first kid was a surprise, given what the two had been through and Katniss being adamant about never bringing children into the world. But a second kid, one who’s announcement wasn’t coupled with fear or anxiety, but rather with hope, was a gift. “Congratulations,” he said, holding his cup up. He turned to Aubrey. “You’re getting a new baby brother or sister.”

Her smile was just like her father’s. “Really?”

Peeta nodded. “Really, Pumpkin.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Is that because you were nakey with Mommy that one morning?”


End file.
